


Do You Mind?

by groovytransmutation (lesbiananakin)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon verse, Lots of Jobs, M/M, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, handjobs, without plot oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananakin/pseuds/groovytransmutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin are really good at making out. And other things. This is really just shameless, indulgent, and fluffy smut, but I feel like that's just what these poor characters need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, this is the first fic I've finished in over a year. That's some bad writers block. Anyways, this is me getting my writing started again (and also a way to get my Jearmin smut fix), and it was inspired by this fabulous art  
> ( http://fourdprincess.tumblr.com/post/85478182511 )  
> It's unbetaed, so let me know if there are any glaring flaws, but all in all I'm surprisingly happy with it. Thanks for reading!

 

It wasn’t regularity exactly, because every moment shared between them was different from the last. It was reliability in a world with far too little. Never knowing when you might be killed takes a lot of the fun out of everyone’s lives, so every moment of happiness is savored, no matter how small. Which made it easy for Jean and Armin to justify all the alone time they took for themselves. 

There was a nearly tangible chemistry between them, and neither one knew when or how it started. Said chemistry could be seen in their day to day interactions and their lengthy conversations about anything and everything, but it was clearest in any given touch between them.

It didn’t take them long to decide to explore it, and each time one of them slipped in a subtle look or touch with a clear meaning, there was an inevitable and sudden shift in the mood, a heated tension that lead to the two of them falling onto the nearest bed, couch, chair, or floor, if need be.

This time, said tension lead them to Jean’s bed. Armin walked him backwards as their kiss grew hotter, and Jean’s knees buckled as Armin gently pushed his chest, making Jean let out an ‘Oof!’ as he hit the bed.

"Sorry." said Armin with a cringe.

Jean rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"S’ fine, I can take it."

They exchanged a smile before Armin climbed on top of him, straddling Jean’s hips in one swift movement. 

He quickly went to work on Jean’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons, all the while kissing him deeper, harder.

Armin moved his lips down, kissing Jean’s jaw, his neck, and lightly nipping at his collarbone, drawing a gasp out of his boyfriend.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Armin with a glint in his eye.

"S-shut up." stammered Jean, a blush starting to form on his face.

Armin smiled against his skin, moving to kiss each bit of Jean’s chest as it was exposed. He traced his tongue around Jean’s nipple with just enough pressure to annoy him.

"Fuckin' tease." groaned Jean.

Armin chuckled as he slowly popped the last button. Jean wouldn’t say it out loud, but he loved when Armin teased him, and Armin knew.

Armin reached over and fisted Jean’s hair, pulling him upwards with just enough force to make him groan loudly. He caught Jean's mouth in another kiss, this one sloppy and desperate. Jean scowled when Armin broke the kiss and let go of his hair, partly from mock annoyance, but mostly from disappointment at the sudden absence.

Armin swiftly pulled Jean’s shirt off, making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat when he looked down at him. Jean fought off his blush, and the fact that he _felt_ like blushing only made it more visible. 

Armin bit back a laugh at Jean’s flustered state and gently pushed him back down, Armin’s back bending as he leaned down over Jean to suddenly pull his nipple into his mouth again, biting down this time.

Jean closed his eyes and clenched his fist in the sheets as Armin licked and nipped, dancing his tongue around the stiff peak. His tongue wandered away to move across the marks left behind by the 3DMG, the outline making a perfect path for him to follow.

Armin moved back up to Jean’s neck, and he traced the tendons there, finding his pulse point and sucking it hard. Jean whined, and after a while Armin pulled back to find a red mark already starting to darken.  

Armin looked down at the boy beneath him, blatantly admiring him. 

Jean looked away, and he couldn’t explain why Armin’s intense gaze sent a shiver through him. Jean might’ve felt self conscious with anyone else, but with Armin, he knew it was pure appreciation.

They’d already worked past the initial shock at realizing each one thought the other was the most beautiful thing they’d seen. But since neither one of them would hear a bad word against their boyfriend, they eventually started to see themselves through each others eyes.

Jean didn’t think he could possibly be everything Armin was making him feel right now.

Jean met his eyes, and noticed exactly how flushed Armin was, his breath heavy and quick and his pupils blown wide. Apparently Jean wasn’t the only one falling apart. 

Armin caught him looking and pounced on Jean, catching his lips in a hot and messy kiss. Jean moaned around Armin’s tongue, making Armin bite down on Jean’s lower lip, not as gently as he’d intended.

Jean groaned into their kiss, and then he remembered he  _wasn’t_  immobilized, just very distracted. His hands ran up and down Armin’s back, dipping between his shoulder blades and sliding down to cup the blonde’s ass, squeezing and dragging a rough moan out of him.

Armin broke their kiss and panted hotly into Jean’s mouth. 

“Shit, Jean. More.”

Armin whined, grinding down against his leg as Jean squeezed again, harder, trying to get Armin to repeat those ridiculously hot noises. It worked, and Armin’s arms shook as he hovered over Jean, quickly falling to pieces under his touch. Jean felt like he’d been punched in the chest just watching the boy in his lap.

Jean wrapped his arm around Armin’s lower back, and quickly flipped them over, drawing a soft huff from the blonde. 

Jean stopped on top of Armin, his body flush against his.

“Do you mind?” said Jean in a low and soft voice.

Armin frowned, pink cheeks and wide blue eyes looking up at him.

"Do I mind…  _what_?”

"What do you think I mean?" said Jean with an exasperated sigh.

Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, ‘Do you mind?’ could mean you’re pointing out that I’m doing something that bothers you, but it could also mean you’re asking my permission to continue, in which case-"

Armin was silenced by Jean’s mouth on his.

Their kiss carried on for a moment before Armin pushed Jean away.

"What was that?" asked Armin indignantly.

"I didn’t know how else to get you to stop talking." said Jean.

Armin scowled. “You could have used your  _words,_ Jean.”

"Oh. Yeah." Jean looked away.

"Well you looked really kissable."

Armin stared at the boy above him for a second, and then burst out laughing, covering his eyes with his arm.

Jean smiled, nudging him with his nose.

"You still haven’t answered me, genius."

Armin looked up at him, coming down from his laughter with a smile still lingering.

"Yes, you may."

" _W_ _hat ?”_ may I do?" said Jean with smirk.

Armin rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You may fuck me senseless, okay? In fact, I’d like it. And not just because it’d mean we’d stop talking."

Jean chuckled, going a little red at the unexpected bluntness.

"That so? I wouldn’t mind that too much." said Jean, slipping a hand under Armin’s back as he leaned down to kiss his neck.

Armin giggled blissfully, wrapping his legs around Jean’s frame.

Jean kissed up Armin’s neck, moving to lick the shell of his ear. Armin moaned outright, making Jean feel very full of himself. Jean leaned back and slipped his free hand down to Armin’s thighs, rubbing circles just beneath the growing bulge in his pants.

"Fuck, please-  _Jean._ " breathed Armin, sounding undone.

Jean groaned. That was more than enough to spur him on.

Jean straddled Armin’s hips, and quickly went to undo Armin’s shirt, focusing all his energy and attention on getting as few clothes between them as possible.

Jean pulled Armin’s shirt off, then his pants, and finally his underwear, lightly grazing Armin’s hardened cock as he pulled them off. Jean slipped the remainder of his own clothes off, taking a moment to gaze down at the very gorgeous, very naked boy beneath him.

Armin turned his head to the side, wriggling shyly beneath him.

Armin rocked his hips up impatiently, and Jean huffed, leaning down to kiss him. Their bodies moved together as they kissed, and Jean pulled back enough to kiss Armin’s cheeks.

Armin giggled at the sensation, the irresistible sound bringing Jean back to lightly kiss him on the lips. Armin ran his hand through Jean’s short brown hair, grinning into their kiss, the smile spreading to Jean as well. It was pure happiness, for both of them.

Armin's brow furrowed when Jean wriggled away from their tangle of limbs, but his expression quickly turned to one of shock when we saw what Jean was doing, licking his was down Armin's stomach until he reached the blonde's waist.

Armin swallowed, and Jean didn't break eye contact as he licked the head of his cock, smirking at the sound Armin let out. He dragged his tongue down his length, coming back up to the tip before taking it whole. Armin whined and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's short hair, trying not to move his hips. 

Armin felt like his heart was going into overdrive, but he couldn't look away. Jean bobbed his head, brown eyes never breaking from blue as he sucked hard, drawing groan after groan from Armin.

"Wait-" said Armin after not too long, "I can't take much more, and I want to come with you."

Jean pulled off Armin's cock with an indecent sound, smiling with wet and raw lips.

He leaned up for a short and messy kiss, then Jean reached between them, grabbing he and Armin’s lengths between them, stroking them both in his calloused hand slicked with spit and pre cum. Armin moaned loudly, scraping his nails against Jean’s back. Jean slowly quickened his movements, flicking his thumb across the tips of their cocks every once in a while, drawing out even louder sounds from both of them. 

"Jean- I- I’m gonna-." gasped Armin in between his panting.

"I know, me two." replied Jean, his voice rough. 

Armin buried his head in the junction of Jean’s neck and shoulder, and when Jean gave one last tug, Armin came into his hand, his cry muffled against Jean’s skin. Armin’s cum coating and slicking Jean’s cock was too much, and Jean followed soon after, dragging the last of he and Armin’s orgasm out.

Armin went limp in his arms, and Jean leaned and grabbed tissues from the bedside table to clean them up.

Jean rolled back over and found Armin grinning at him, a dreamy expression on his face. Jean wrapped his arms around Armin and pulled him close with a matching smile. He stroked Armin’s back gently, and could’ve sworn he heard a slurred "love you" against his chest. It wasn’t long before they drifted off to sleep, and there was an unspoken agreement that they were the only two people in the world at that moment. 

Until they were being yelled at the next morning for sleeping in. That shattered the illusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
